


Gundam Wings One Shots

by quicksylver28



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Warnings included in each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my fiction from Way Back When i was OBSESSED with Gundam Wing</p><p>a collections of Gundam Wing one shots i don't want to post individually cause i'm lazy like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way Back When Fic
> 
>  
> 
> A Small Case of the Pox
> 
> my sister came home with chicken pox one day and inspired me to write this

'NANI?" Duo screeched in disbelief.

Dr. G shook his head and continued to write in the small notebook he kept in his pocket.

"You have chicken pox Duo... a highly contagious disease. Actually somewhat of a rarity now since it was thought to have been wiped out decades ago. Very interesting."

"But if it was wiped out how come I have it!"the Shinigami pilot accused.

"Some times these things happen Duo ... there are many cases of extinct diseases surfacing in today's world. You'll just have to deal with it." Dr.G sighed.

"DEAL WITH IT?" Duo began again, much to the discomfort of the aging scientist. "I thought you said there was a cure... so... cure me already!"

"Well... it's not exactly that simple Duo..."'The big nosed doctor stalled, the rest of his words jumbled and soft.

"What did you say?"

The doctor sighed. "It's been so long since anyone has had the pox... I... don't know the cure"

Duo's scream echoed through the lab.

*****************

"You have the what?"Quatre choked on his ice cream.

"Chicken pox" Duo grumbled, collapsing unto his bed with a heavy sigh. 

Quatre had followed the braided pilot into his room after Duo had stalked through the safe house with out a word.

"I didn't know you could get that anymore."

"Well... you can... and I did."Duo moaned. "'I was feelin' really tired y'know... my head was achin', my back too, and on top of that I thought I was gettin' a bad case of acne but G said it was chicken pox."

"Isn't there some kind of cure?"

"Can you believe that with all the technology they have today... they forgot the frikkin' cure! He gave me some pills called Lovir and some chamomile lotion for the itch until he can come up with something. Big help!" Duo groused.

Quatre bit his lip. He felt for Duo and swore to help anyway he could.

"Don't worry Duo..."he reassured his friend, "..we'll get through this I promise"

Duo smiled weakly. "I guess."

****************

"The what?"Trowa raised an eyebrow.

He, Wufei and Heero had just returned from a long mission and were standing in the hanger with Quatre.

"The chicken pox." Quatre repeated.

"And there's no cure?" Wufei scratched his head. Quatre shook his.

"Dr.G is working on it though so we'll have to help Duo until then."

A loud beep echoed through the hanger. Heero booted up his laptop immediately and nodded.

"Mission."He said and turned to leave.

"But Heero...!" Quatre shouted as the Wing pilot vaulted into his Gundam. Wufei muttered a curse.

"Coward."

*****************

"Oh Quatre it itches!" Duo whined for the twelfth time as Quatre carefully applied chamomile lotion to his back.

Only two days had passed and already Duo was driving everyone crazy. Being cooped up in his room with nothing to do proved to be unbearable for the restless boy. He had watched every movie, listened to every CD and read every book in the house... Twice... and now he was left with nothing to do but itch...and bitch. 

They had resorted to putting kitchen mitts on Duo to stop him from irritating the pox and were now working shifts to care for the sick pilot. Heero had not yet returned and Duo was lonely and depressed.

"At least he could have come to see me Q"Duo pouted as he swallowed another Lovir.

Quatre frowned. Heero had left without a word or show of concern... a coldness he thought Heero would have overcome now that he and Duo were a couple. Duo was feeling even worse because of it.

"'Maybe he doesn't love me Quatre"Duo whispered, on the verge of tears. His heart went out to the sick boy.

"Come on Duo... you know that's not true." The blonde sighed, " Heero loves you... but you know how he gets when there's a mission."

"Fuck the mission."; Duo growled, now angry. "He could have at least come to see me."

Just then Trowa walked in with a tall glass of ice cold liquid. He gave it to Duo who sipped it carefully. At the taste Duo screwed up his heart shaped face.

"Ick...What is this stuff T-chan?" Duo asked, looking warily at the clear brown liquid.

";It's Mauby; Trowa replied, "I learned about it at the circus. It's a coolin'"

Duo raised an eyebrow."A what?"

"A 'coolant' actually... it's supposed to get rid of the excess heat in your body that caused the chicken pox."

"What's it made from?" Duo asked, still skeptical.

"Well, it's usually made from Mauby bark but..."

"AS IN TREE BARK!" Duo screeched. "'Are you trying to kill me?"

"But Duo..."

"No buts... I'm not drinking this... no way!"

Trowa was getting annoyed now... very annoyed.

";Do you want to get better Duo?"; he said very loudly. Duo eeped and burrowed into the pillows.

Trowa continued. "I didn't spend my time looking high and low for this just to make you a nice drink you know! I made this to help you so if you really want to get better I suggest you drink it down and stop bitching."

The two pilots simply stared as Trowa turned on his heels and left the room.

"Wow" Quatre breathed as Duo quickly drained the glass.

*****************

Wufei sat on the living room sofa with a heavy sigh. He had just come from Duo's room where he tried to make the boy drink his Magnesha water. This was getting to be too much and Heero still hadn't returned.

"Coward" the Chinese boy muttered again as he leaned back for a short nap.

flashback

"But Wufei...I doh wanna drink it!"Duo whined as Wufei handed him the snoopy teacup.

"It'll help you Duo"

"But it tastes like chalk..."

"Duo... "

"And I could get lotah on my face from chalk?"

"Duo ..."

"And I wouldn't want to get that too..."

"Duo it's not chalk... just drink the fucking thing okay!" Wufei exploded.

Duo shrunk back, his eyes tearing up. He grabbed the cup and drank.

"I'm sorry Wu" he whispered and Wufei felt like a dog.

"No Duo ... I'm sorry." He apologized, glad to see Duo crack a small smile.

flashback end

"I hope this ends soon" he muttered as sleep claimed him.

********************

Heero touched the Wing Zero down softly and stole quietly into the house. Everyone was sleeping so he went directly to Duo's room. The Shinigami pilot was sleeping fretfully, tossing and turning under the sheets. The wing pilot bit his lip as he walked toward the bed. Duo stirred.

"Heero?"he murmured, his eyes heavy with sleep.

Heero sat at the edge of the bed as Duo struggled to sit up. Blue eyes stared into sleepy violet ones as they both said nothing. Duo frowned and looked down at the kitchen mitts he still wore.

"Where were you?"; Duo asked dryly, ";...No... don't tell me... on a mission right?"

Heero was silent which annoyed Duo even more.

"You could have at least called or something Heero" He accused, "'Is your mission still more important than me?"

Heero cupped Duo's face, tilting his head up to look Heero in the eye.

"Duo ..."'He whispered, bringing his lips to meet his lover's.

Duo gasped at the tenderness of the kiss, he could never stay angry at Heero for long. Heero held up a small green vial, smirking at Duo's expression.

"I'm sorry that I came across as cold Duo but when I heard that you were sick all I could think of was finding a cure for you. You see Duo ... you are my mission. I went straight to J and demanded that he come up with something to help you. I didn't mean to be cold."

"I love you so much Hee-chan!"Duo squealed, hugging Heero tight.

"It's a good thing too..." Duo continued, fingering the vial."' I think the other pilots were just about ready to carry out that threat of yours. Just you wait till I'm better hatsukoi... I'm gonna give you a thank you you'll never forget." Duo winked slyly.

Heero smiled at the images brought to mind. Thank God for chicken pox.

 

 

 

Notes:

Well... that's about it. Mauby is a local drink and does taste pretty good if you  
make it right but i didn't see Trowa as someone who knows that kind of thing  
off hand. It's good for cooling your body down. 

I don't really know if you should drink Magnesha water since it is a body  
cleanser but i added it in anyway. And we all know Heero's threat, i don't  
really have to repeat it do i?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way back fic
> 
> My latest humour attempt was inspired by 'Hair Wars' fic i read   
> once and the sitcom Martin. If any of you have seen Martin   
> then you know that he's always dogging on Pam cause of her Weave   
> (or Hair extensions if you don't know what weave is)
> 
> Standard Disclaimers apply. Warnings: some Language, lame humour,shounen ai.OCC
> 
> Enjoy!

You'd better beweave it!

 

Quatre Raberba Winner sat on the ratty couch of the safe house reading the TV guide while Trowa Barton sat next to him, switching the channels. Wufei Chang sat on a nearby armchair, shining his training katana in silence.

Suddenly the old door of the safe house opened with a bang and a very angry Duo Maxwell stormed through the small living room, almost setting aflame the carpet he walked on. Quatre looked at Duo 's retreating back, then at Trowa who shrugged, then to Heero, who had walked in behind the Shinigami pilot. 

He raised an eyebrow questioningly but Heero just shrugged. 

"Some girl at the mall thought Duo was a girl." He stated nonchalantly.

Quatre frowned, that had happened before. Why would Duo be so mad? Heero was about to say more when Duo stormed back into the room.

"And not only that!" he screeched, "But that bitch had the audacity to ask me where I got my piece!"

"Huh?" Quatre grunted, why would she want to know where Duo had gotten his gun?

"She was talking about his hair" Heero clarified. 

Duo paced the length of the room angrily.

" Can you believe she actually thought this was weave!?!" he held up his thick chestnut braid.

"Anyway..." Heero continued, "When he told her that it was real she didn't believe him."

"That blind bat!" Duo fumed, petting his thick braid like a pet, "probably can't see her hand if it poked her in the eye." 

"Well... serves you right for keeping your hair in that god forsaken braid all the time!" Wufei stated, looking up from cleaning his blade.

The room stood still as Duo slowly turned to face the Shenlong pilot. Heero took a step back quietly and Quatre and Trowa made themselves as small as they could manage. Insulting Duo's hair was like throwing a propane tank onto a fire and waiting for it to explode. 

Suddenly Wufei was on his back trying to fight off a truly pissed off Duo who was proceeding to choke the life out of him. The whole armchair had been knocked over, all that could be seen was Duo 's head and shoulders between Wufei's feet.It took a few seconds for Heero to gather himself and pry Duo, kicking and cursing, off of the Chinese boy. 

He held the braided boy at bay while Quatre and Trowa helped a disoriented Wufei to his feet. When Duo had sufficiently calmed down, he let him go, only to dive after him again as Duo scrambled to tackle Wufei once more.

Eventually Duo had to be locked in his room by the time they had managed to hold him again and the sound of cursing and things crashing and breaking were heard for next two hours. Heero watched as the others tended to the bruises on Wufei's neck before turning towards the room he shared with the Shinigami pilot. He sighed, dreading the upcoming encounter. 

Slowly he unlocked the door of the room, bracing himself for the onslaught but what he found was Duo sleeping away on the bed while the room looked like the aftermath of a tornado. Heero shrugged, apparently the tantrum he threw had drained him of energy. It was just as well. He tugged off his own jacket and lay down next to Duo on the bed, hoping all would be forgotten in the morning.

It seemingly was, as Duo had appeared in the kitchen the next day, well rested and full of smiles. He greeted Quatre and Trowa as they came for breakfast, kissing Heero lightly on the nose as he set a plate of scrambled eggs before him. Heero and Quatre exchanged looks, it seemed that Duo had forgotten all about the day before. 

He was about to shove a spoon full of egg into his mouth when a scream of pure terror echoed through the house.The three pilots immediately jumped to their feet, ready for action when Wufei burst into the room with another ear hurting screech. Heero sat down again with a whumph as Quatre's eyes grew to the size of saucers. 

Sometime during the night, Wufei's hair had been massacred. Now, what little there was left of it stuck out unevenly in ragged tufts amidst the various bald spots.From the corner of the kitchen Duo chuckled.

"Looks like someone in here is in serious need of some hair extensions eh? I know of a really good place."

Heero shook his head and put down his spoon as Duo was chased out of the house by a katana wielding Chinese, picking up the morning paper. He hn'd as the shouting and laughing echoed through the small kitchen; today is going to be one long day.

You'd better beweave it!

 

I thought it was funny. If you don't then that's too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> way back fic
> 
> Heya folks! It's that time of year again and to celebrate it i've written a lil' christmas ficlet. Hope you guys enjoy it and not to mention yourselves this year, whether you celebrate christmas or not. Enjoy it beacuse you can and there are alot of people out there that wish they could
> 
> Disclaimers: Standard diclaimers apply.  
> Warning: Shounen ai, Limey.

Twas the Night

 

 

The safe house was quiet, the only sound coming from the leaves rustling in the wind outside. The light of the moon shone between thick clouds unto the cabin. In the darkness of the main corridor, a figure shifted and emerged from the pitch-black shadows to take form.

The silent intruder crept along the shadowed path, each footstep silent and careful. He came to a stop in front of a wood paneled door. Slowly, painstakingly he turned the knob and eased the old frame opened. The hinges sighed open softly to reveal the slumbering occupants. 

n the dim and passing moonlight the visitor could make out the forms of two boys, one lay askew on the rumpled bed sheets, the soft snore of his open mouth blowing on strands of tousled blonde hair that hung about the face. At his side lay a taller boy, arms protectively encircling the smaller form. His pale skin glimmered in the dim light.

The intruder stole towards the bed, his height soon looming over the sleeping boys, and placed a small object carefully on the table nearby, he had to be careful, there was too great a risk of getting caught. As the silent visitor toed out of the room he breathed a small sigh of relief. Two down? more to go.

He soon came to another door; this one was somewhat easier to maneuver as the hinges were new. In this room the prize was sweeter. On the cot near the window lay a young chinese boy; body and face relaxed in slumber. The intruder paused to look upon the exquisite visage, almost dropping the object in hand. This time retreat came as soon as the object had been planted.

The last objective was the greatest and by far the most dangerous. The last doorway stood like a monolith. The intruder tensed then relaxed, determined to complete the mission. The door gave no trouble, opening a fraction of the way to let the visitor slip in. 

A young japanese boy lay between the bed sheets; as he breathed evenly the muscles on his back were even more sculpted in the moon light from the window. The intruder proceeded in utmost care, slowly placing the object on the nightstand. He exhaled the breath his was holding in relief and froze as it realized his fatal mistake.

Within a second his wrist was caught in a steel vice which was the japanese boy's hand. Soon enough he was pinned down into the sheets, the asian boy's weight preventing him from squirming away.

Heero looked down unto his newly caught prey.

"Well?" he asked flatly.

"Well what?" the captive replied.

Heero smirked, pressing his prey further into the mattress.

"Did everyone get their presents?" he asked in a patient tone as would a teacher to a small child.

Violet eyes blinked up into his. "No" Duo pouted.

Heero raised an eyebrow, letting go of the boy's arms but still keeping him pinned beneath him.

"Who didn't get their Christmas gift?" he was puzzled.

But Duo just smiled, slipped his arms around Heero's neck and gave him a deep, breath taking kiss.

Then he whispered into his lover's ear with a grin. "Me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way Back Fic
> 
> just a song that was bouncing around in my head, just had to write a 1x2 fic.  
> Warnings: PWP, Shounen ai.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stormy Weather

 

Don't know why... there's no sun up in the sky  
Stormy weather... since my man and i been together.

 

The small shortwave radio screeched and stuttered, grating the ears of the room's only occupant. A hand swung out suddenly and swatted the radio, pushing it unto its back with a hard crash. the small machine went silent as the batteries tumbled out and rolled off the wooden table.

Duo sighed and leaned back against the worn recliner. The storm that the weather man had assured the city would move north, had come south to settle over the city like a big chicken sitting on it's eggs. Duo chuckled at the thought, only because he was desperate for cheer. He missed Heero. Badly.

Ha had read about something like this in one of the many boarding schools he had taken cover in. Where the weather reflects one's mood. Dramatic irony was it... no... pathetic fallacy, yeah. Anyway, he felt like the weather, dark and broody. It had been almost a month since he last saw his lover. He remembered the morning Heero left, that was the morning after their first night together.

Heero had kissed him awake and he had pinched himself secretly to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He knew that he wasn't because Heero had done what real world Heero would have done. Booted up the laptop. There was a mission, top priority. He would have to leave immediately. 

Their good bye had been long. He hadn't wanted to let go of heero's tank top, the kisses were so sweet. But Heero reminded him that they were fighting a war and he had to go. Duo nodded and held his lover for one last long kiss. Heero promised he would be back and finally made it out the door.

Now Duo sat in the apartment, exhausted from his own missions but angry that he didn't have another to take his mind off of how much his missed his lover. He gathered his blanket around him and sank deeper into the chair. It was cold and the furness was broken and the storm seemed like it would never end. 

The lock clicked behind him and he sprung out of the chair ready to fight. A tired form looked up from under dark bangs. Heero.  
Duo blushed as prussian blue eyes stared into his. He smiled, walking slowly to where Heero stood. He didn't want to act silly, it would ruin the moment. They were beyond that now.

He kissed Heero's lips gently, the taste of him was addictive, like heroin to his brain. Slowly he led Heero to the small bedroom, bathing him and dressing his wounds tenderly. He worked in silence, to say anything would be too much. They looked at each other, their eyes intense. 

"I told you I'd be back." Heero whispered, his voice hoarse. Duo nodded and kissed him again.

Duo lay in Heero's arms after a night of the sweetest love making he ever thought was possible. Heero's chest rose and fell steadily under Duo cheek, his breath ruffling his chestnut bangs. Duo smiled, one of his genuine secret smiles. Absence does make the heart grow fonder.

A bird chirped and he looked up through the small curtain less window of the bedroom. The sun was peeping out from behind a retreating raincloud to make the rain drenched city glisten. He chuckled and settled back against Heero's chest. Heero shifted sleepily, mumbling his name. Duo smiled again and kissed the side of Heero's neck. 

"I love you Heero," he said softly, " and I'm never gonna let you go" 

When Duo 's breathing even out Heero opened his eyes. 

"I love you too Duo," he whispered, "now and forever."

 

**Finis**

 

Ain't it sweet. I can't remember who sang the song but i   
know that i love it so much i just had to write a Duo and Heero fic. Only a snippet of the song is used.. about two lines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way Back Fic
> 
> Just a little something i wrote. Warnigs: Slight angst and some shounen ai.  
> Stadard disclaimers apply. No unauthorised posting please.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rain Water

 

Duo stared out of the window at the overcast London sky. He loved it when it rained like this, cloudy skies as far as the eye can see; and rain that fell against the earth like a heavy velvet curtain. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes, letting the drum of the heavy droplets calm him. 

He exhaled slowly and ran his tongue against the inside of his bottom lip, favouring the small cut there. Heero had lost his temper and had backhanded him, sending flying unto the couch of the safe house. The Japanese boy had stormed out soon after. That was when the rains had started.

Duo absently tucked a lock of chestnut hair behind one ear, the black eye he had gotten a few days ago was starting to fade but it was still tender under his fingertips.A sound at the door made him turn. It was Wufei. He stood in the doorway in his immaculate white suit and a long dark coat slung over one forearm. There was a strange look in his eyes, one of curiosity, anger and some guilt. There was a silent battle being waged behind those velvet eyes. 

He cocked his head slightly to one side and regarded Duo almost hesitantly. The bright light of the bare window cast Duo 's face in semi shadow but it was not enough to mask the bruises. Wufei bit the inside of his lip and exhaled, wanting to speak but not wanting to pry. He finally settled with a simple question.

"Why?" 

Duo frowned slightly. "Why what?"

The Chinese boy stepped into the room and walked up to the window. He looked down into Duo's upturned, unwilling to go on but knowing that it was too late to turn back.

"Ah... Why do you let him treat you like that? Why don't you stand up for yourself? Why do you keep loving him?"

Wufei looked at the proud and stubborn gundam pilot who claimed to be the God of death but truly could not understand him. Duo looked out of the window again and smiled, just a little. There was a lengthy silence and just as Wufei was about to say something Duo spoke.

"Have you ever tried washing your hands in rain water?" he asked.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. Duo chuckled softly and continued.

"No matter how much you use or how hard you try to rinse the soap away, it just lathers more. It's quite frustrating actually. They call it soft water cause it hasn't been treated with any chemicals like normal hard water. It's pure... straight from the sky. Mother Nature's tears to cleanse the choked and filthy earth."

Wufei sat at the window and stared as Duo talked, this was a change from the normally manic Shinigami pilot. It was almost unnerving to see Duo look so... serene. Duo turned those violet eyes to him and gave a small smile of understanding.

"If you want to know where I'm going with this it's simple. I'm like the rainwater, no matter how much Heero tries to cut the lather I won't let him. I just do a little more each time he tries. And in the end... yeah, in the end I'll have washed him clean... washed his soul clean." 

Wufei was silent. He couldn't speak... he wouldn't even know what to say if he could. He looked down at his coat that still hung limply across his arm. They sat like that for while as he let the words sink into his mind in all their solemnity. 

Suddenly Duo grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, causing him to drop the coat. Soon they were both running down the front steps of the house into the pouring rain. Wufei sputtered and tried to pull his hand away but Duo would not let go. 

"Duo no baka!" he yelled over the steady drum of the rain on the roofs of the parked cars.

"Come on Wu, don't tell me you're afraid of a little shower" he laughed lifting his face like a flower to the sun.

"We shouldn't stay like this? we can't!" he argued

.Duo stopped romping and looked at him, his scruffy bangs now slicked to his face just as his clothes were to his body. 

"Why?" he asked simply

Wufei watched as droplets of water trickled down the sides of Duo's face to drip off his chin and his lips, even his nose. He looked almost bare, like a crowded slate that had suddenly been wiped clean. Gone was the brave and manic pilot, the crazy Death god, the silent and sombre orphan. All that was Duo had been washed away and all that was left was this boy... this simple human being.

Thousands of reasons flashed through his head on why they should retreat to shelter but they all melted under Duo's violet gaze. Wufei finally shrugged. Why should they go inside? Why couldn't he just shut up and enjoy this very moment? There was no real reason. They stood there for a while as the rain poured around them, saying nothing but speaking volumes. 

Finally Duo smiled, and then he grinned widely and resumed his wild and childish antics in the downpour. Wufei raised his face up to the pregnant clouds a let the droplets caress his face and massage his shoulder with a surprisingly gentle and wonderful touch, cleansing them both with the tears of Mother Nature herself.

Rain water.   
I don't know where this came from but it's here. You like?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way Back Fic
> 
>  
> 
> My second attempt at humour after 'That don't impress me much'. Full on lame and OOC but i hope you like it.

Things you don't see in the series or   
Stuff right out of my warped   
and lame humour glands. 

 

 

At an Oz base:

Duo: Ok now...all we need to do is print this stuff then we're outta here.

Printer: Please load paper into the auto sheet feeder!

Duo: Shit! I don't have any paper!

Heero: Hn. Baka.

Printer: Please load paper into the auto sheet feeder!

Duo: What do I look like... A frikkin' Scholar (tm)Centre? [1]

Printer: Please load paper into the auto sheet feeder!

Heero: I'll load something into the auto sheet feeder alright.

Duo: Heero no!

BANG!

Printer: Please ...load... paper intoooooooo...erk...ppbbt...zzzzzt...ping.

Duo: Heero no Baka... What do we do now?

Heero: Hn.

********************

In the music room:

Quatre: (sniff sniff) Trowa...

Trowa: Yes Quatre?

Quatre: (sniff) I think you've been hanging around those animals at the circus a little too long.

Trowa: What are you saying?

Quatre: Let's just say you're not the freshest bloom [2] in the forest.

Trowa: I use Right Guard(tm) all the time Quatre!

Quatre: Well I think your Right Guard took a left turn somewhere. (smirks)

Trowa: I guess

Quatre: I think he's been on duty a little too long (giggles softly)

Trowa: Quatre...

Quatre: I think he went AWOL on you. (giggles louder)

Trowa: Quatre...

Quatre: Missing in action! (chuckles)

Trowa: Quatre!

Quatre: He's deserted his post.... (stifles a laugh)

Trowa: QUATRE... I GET THE POINT!!

Quatre: Sorry. (now laughing)

*************************

In the hanger:

Wufei: Shimata! Nakatu's joints need oiling; they're rusted together. How can I fight?

Duo: But Wu... how could Nataku be in such bad shape if you 'worship' her all the time?

Wufei: ... (looks down at toes guiltily)

Duo: Wu... if you don't... what DO you do?

Wufei: Well...I...

Duo: (leans in closer) Yeeesssss?

Wufei: I...

Duo: (leans in even closer) Yeeeeeeeessssssssss?

Wufei: I've been taking baking lessons at the local YMCA!

Duo facevaults.

Wufei: Scones anyone?

****************

On the deserted beach:

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOOO! COME AND GET erk...cough cough.

Paegan: Is something wrong Miss Relena?

Relena: (choke choke)

Peagan: (thumps Relena on the back)

Relena: urk ... thanks Peagan... a fly went into my mouth.

Peagan: (mutters under breath) serves her right.

Relena: What did you say?

Peagan: Um...I said... I hope you're alright!

Relena: oh... thanks!

*******************

At the safe house:

Heero: Quatre?

Quatre: Yes Heero? (sips his tea)

Heero: Why do you drink so much Tea? [3]

Quatre: (heaves great sigh) I have to.

Heero: Is it a medical thing?

Quatre: No.

Heero: Is it therapy?

Quatre: No

Heero: Are you addicted?

Quatre: (laughs) No.

Heero: What then?

Quatre: Before I came to earth I won a violin contest sponsored by Lipton and the first prize was a life time supply of the stuff. No one else in the family really likes it so I have to drink it.

Heero: Do you like it?

Quatre: Honestly... no... but I can't let it go to waste, even if it does a real number on my bladder.

Heero: Why don't you just give it away... like ... to the needy or something?

Quatre: Hmmm... I've never thought of that.

Heero: (sweatdrops)

****************

 

You like? Just something that popped into my head when I was trying to print something...   
the rest just followed along. Hey, I do not own Right Guard(tm), Lipton(tm) or The Scholar Centre(tm)

 

[1] The Scholar centre is a small stand in many stores where they sell stationary  
and other stuff for school made by Scholar(tm)  
[2] No pun intended peoples... Trowa's real name being Triton Bloom and all  
[3] Couldn't resist teasing my boy about his tea drinking. Who says Quatre only drinks tea?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way Back Fic
> 
> Just a litle 1x3 I wrote cause i wanted to. The time line is twisted  
> so let's just say that Heero had tried to self destruct   
> right after killing all the ESA officials ok? 
> 
> Standard Disclaimers apply. Warnings? some angst,   
> abuse of timeline, a hints of lime.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Marionette

 

 

Heero Yuy was falling. Falling through the thick darkness that seemed to last forever. He clawed at the velvet shadow, his scream caught in his throat. Suddenly he found himself in the cockpit of Wing Zero, rocketing toward the shuttle that held the top officers of the Earth Sphere Alliance, men and women who had, just a few minutes ago, decided to end the long war.

It was like watching a horrible accident in slow motion, knowing what was going to happen but not being able to control himself, he was being played like a puppet on a string. He could see himself steering the deadly war machine, his face taut with concentration.

"NO... don't!" he screamed at his twin... but it was in vain.

The shuttle exploded into a ball of flames, enveloping the white gundam. He could hear their screams clearly; mingling with his own as the flames burned his skin and flesh.

Heero jerked awake, sweating profusely though the vest he wore and trembling fiercely. He had had that dream again; it was always the same one. Slowly his breathing evened out and his vision cleared. He was lying in the bedroom of a small apartment safe house in Greece. From where he lay he could hear the sounds of the sponge boats as they rocked against each other in the over crowded docks. 

A body shifted next to his as a slender arm snaked loosely around his waist.He turned his head and let the warm breath of the person next to him wash over his face. He stared at the sleeping form of Trowa Barton. The tall pilot's face was relaxed in slumber; his pale skin was smooth in the moonlight, his long bang askew from tossing. Heero shifted his head slightly so that their foreheads touched. 

He remembered the first time that he had heard Trowa laugh. It had been that day ha had woken up at the circus a while after he had tried to self-destruct. Trowa had been the one to save his life, gathering his limp body into the massive palm of Heavyarms. After that day Trowa had stuck by his side, his silent support on the long and rocky road to redemption. This kind of regret was all too familiar too him and it had hit him hard.

Heero closed his eyes and inhaled the unique scent of his lover... his lover. He remembered the first time that they had made love. He had just met Sylvia, the granddaughter of the late commander [1] , and was very upset. Trowa and wrapped his long arms around Heero's trembling form and hugged him. Heero couldn't remember the last time that someone had held him like that. 

Then, in one weak and memorable moment, Heero just let go, shedding all of his years of training and fear and captured Trowa's mouth in a desperate kiss. Their subsequent lovemaking had been full of desire, emotional as well as physical. Trowa had let Heero take the lead, understanding the fear and uncertainty tearing at the Japanese boy's heart. 

It had been slow and exploratory at first, building gradually into a frenzied desire for attention and vindication. After, they had lay in each other's arms exhausted and sated. That night he had fallen asleep in the same embrace that had started it all.

Since then they had become each other's 'anchors', keeping each other sane amidst the madness that was war. Heero didn't now how love factored in. true, Trowa fulfilled a deep need in him that seemed to span forever, there was no denying it. But love? he didn't know what love truly was or if what he felt deep down was indeed that.

Heero blinked sleepily, unconsciously gravitating deeper into the encirclement of Trowa's arms. The tall redhead tightened the embrace and the Japanese boy sighed. As he finally surrendered once more to sleep, he made a wish on the bright and lone star that shone outside the bare window. Heero Yuy wished that this moment could last forever. 

 

[1] For the life of me I can't remember the ESA leader's name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way back fic
> 
>  
> 
> 17.14.2001
> 
> The Song "Possession" sung by Sarah Mc Lachlan from the album Mirrorball
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply.  
> Warning: Dark, angst, yaoi, non-con.

Possession

 

Listen as the wind blows

It is night now, the darkness enfolds me like a cloak? thick and heavy against my shoulders. I stand, like I always do? like I've done since that day, watching. 

Across the great divide 

The perfectly cut green lawn spreads like dark moss in the moonlight, soft and moist the dark carpet that separates us, that clings to any soul that dares cross? dragging the crying spirit into it's own private hell. 

Voices trapped in yearning 

I know this hell, the dark womb pulled me in that day, that soulless day. my spirit cries form it's depth, the depths of the abyss I wander? but no one hears, no one hears the glass tears when they fall. 

Memories trapped in time 

Each tear holds a thought, a memory frozen, lost as the tiny capsule breaks on the heartless rocks over which I walk. With each droplet I lose a little more? more of what I was ?of what I could be. 

The night is my companion 

Headlight's for a passing car seek me and I seek the dark embrace? the night is all I have, and the moon it's harsh mistress. This is the only time I'm free, free to watch? to watch what I cannot touch. 

And solitude my guide 

As always I am alone, alone in this embrace? alone in my journey, my quest? my hell. there is no other way, no other way I can ever find, no other soul to speak to mine. I breath, the vapor mists in the chill air. Just a involuntary bodily function, I stopped breathing along time ago. 

Would I spend forever here 

My cloak spreads around me as I wait, wait for a glimpse, wait for my reason to live,wait for salvation? wait for you.

And not be satisfied 

But you never come, always flitting from light to light in the ivory tower where you hold my sprit captive. My finger crave to touch you but you never come, my eyes pain to look upon you but still? you never come. Can't you hear me calling? Can't you feel me yearning? 

And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard 

With trembling hands I would hold you, my hungry lips to taste your fruit, so soft? so sweet. The more you give the more I want as your slender body lies beneath mine. You shiver as my hands roam the temple I worship, the smooth alabaster skin tingling as my fingers carry out their heated exploration.

I'll take your breath away 

You scream silently as I claim you totally, the sheer pleasure penetrates your very soul. I cry to see your face, taut and frozen in ecstasy as euphoria ripples through every cell in your body. You look at me and weep, the intensity of emotion too much. 

And after I'd wipe the tears away 

I gently marvel at the droplets, they are not cold as my own, they are not made of glass. I taste one and kiss the rest away, precious gifts to keep as my own forever. I hold you as you sleep, whispering into you beautiful hair as you settle against my heated body.

Just close your eyes dear? 

Through this world I've stumbled 

I shudder and look up again at your window, the dream all to real. An ache comes from deep within my groin, a sinful lust blinding me as I run from where you are, too shamed to face you? too afraid to stay. Down the dark street I run, such is the world I flee. This place that I exist, this place that will not let my body escape. 

So many times betrayed 

Through and through this place I've been, I have seen it from crude birth all the way through to rotted abortion. This maze leads me on, teasing and taunting me as I feel my way along the barbed walls and rocky ground. 

Trying to find an honest word 

I searched for you, for words like yours? words that rang truth in my muted ears. Soft comfort to my crying soul? my yearning dying soul.

To find the truth enslaved 

But the sweet song bird long departed, I snatched at the echoed that flitted in the misted air, cutting my tender spirit against the razor tongues that lashed and scourged mercilessly.

Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes 

I remember when you spoke that first time, I was ready to give in? but you didn't want to own me? like all the others before you. From your lips came kindness? stuff with which I had never made acquaintance. You were a mystery to me? an enigma I could not decipher. Did you know that you brought chaos to my fragile world ?? yet your presence gave me a peace I could not comprehend. 

My body aches to breathe your breath 

How my lips wished to swallow the words as you spoke them? to taste the sweet symphony of your voice as you spoke? as you moaned. Your soft lips my treasure to plunder. 

Your words keep me alive 

In the cold of space where the silence goes on forever? it was the truth you spoke? the bitter pain in your voice still sweet as you suffered? that kept me from surrender? that kept my soul from dying. You were what I fought for. 

And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard   
I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears 

Just close your eyes dear

Into this night I wander 

I collapse against a doorway, breathing heavily, my chest achingly tight as I struggle to deepen my breathing. My lungs are about to explode as one more glass tear escapes and slips down my cheek? and with it a part of me. 

It's morning that I dread 

The sun is rising? it's wicked rays stripping me of my cloak? my protection. His fire burns the moon and makes her hide her snarling face. I crouch against the inevitable intruder? knowing that with sun's light, I can see my hell all to clearly.

Another day of knowing of path I fear to tread 

I push myself to my feet, dragging the weights that shackle them behind me as I head back? back to where the cyclops counts his sheep? the devils his souls reaped. During the daytime this is my prison? my body naked to harsh eyes. my bruised flesh exposed to carnivorous hands devour my humanity? that whip my bleeding soul.

oh into the sea of waking dreams 

I stare into nothing as they come one by one? shame dulled by pain ?dulled by time. I do not feel the hands, the skin? the blood as it trickles from my ravaged body as the life trickled from my crying spirit. I submerge myself in thoughts of you, you lips touch everywhere that hurts? spreading a healing through me like only you can. That only you ever could. 

I follow without pride 

I rise from Tartarus and silently put together the parts of myself torn apart today. The pieces of this jigsaw never fit. Soon I am at my station again and the night moves in once again to embrace me. But my lover does not stay, blinding lights shatters my solace. I freeze and cower like a frightened deer? like the coward I am. But this time pain does not follow but something else, something beautiful? something like you.

"Trowa?" you say, the flashight you hold aimed at the moist grass. 

Your eyes brighten as recognition fills them. Suddenly you're hugging me, your slender frame caresses mine. I place my trembling arms around you, filling my nostrils with your scent. 

As you voice speaks sweetly, worldlessly to me I run my fingers trough your hair. It is not what I imagined, what I dreamed. It is more? so much more than my mind could comprehend.   
You look at me and smile, your spirit calls to mine.

Nothing stands between us dear 

We are inside you house now, you are in everything that surrounds you. You chatter happily as you fix yourself a drink. I can do nothing but watch as your movements hypnotize my very soul. 

So close you are to me that I can feel the warmth of your body as it calls to me from across the room. The ache from deep within me flowers in my loins as I see your body move like soft music. So long I have wanted you? so long my soul has cried out to you. 

And I won't be denied 

And I would be the one

You speak my name as I stand suddenly, my want for you evident as I stride toward you. Your skin is so soft as I hold you, caress you? make you feel how much I need you. You gasp my name as I pin you to the wall, plundering the forbidden fruit of your lips.

To hold you down, kiss you so hard 

You moan into my mouth, your hands thrusting against mine. I can't stop this feeling as you move against me, your voice a higher pitch than before. With unknown strength I hold your thin frame silent, you surrender to me utterly, trembling as I trace my fingertips against your skin.

I'll take your breath away 

You breathe heavily as I break the kiss, soft lips trembling from the loving abuse. I bury my face in you hair and inhale the scent of you, that unmistakable musk that defines your very presence. 

I look at you and you look away, I turn your face to me and the tears on your face glisten in the light. I gasp and take the moisture tenderly between my fingertips, feeling the wetness bombard senses long thought dead. 

And after I wipe away the tears 

I lick away the tears, careful not to waste, and lay you on the soft rug beneath us. You know what is to come .Your fragile body shivers against mine in anticipation. I will keep you warm my love. 

I will take away the fear, the pain. I will rescue your soul? my spirit cries out for yours. Can't you see that we were meant for each other? I will show you the way. Do not be afraid my love? do not be afraid. 

Just close your eyes ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way Back fic
> 
> two shot Wufei and Q-bean condensed into one
> 
> angsty fluff with smut.
> 
> This is my impromtu attempt at a 5x4, on of the rarest couples i have yet too see on the net.   
> Wrote this this morning when i was in the zone. The Boys are not mine but the fic and Tale are.
> 
> Shounen ai and angst, some sap.
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Fairytale and Ever After

 

In a land far away there once lived a mighty dragon. He was called Vagulan the Scorcher for he often rear his mighty head and lay waste to the country side with his fiery breath. Everyone feared Vagulan and nay would come near him or his massive lair.

The gundam Shenlong swept over the battlefield with a bone-chilling war cry, destroying Oz mobile suits left and right. With it's dragon claw it ripped through the hearts of the enemy machines, spewing fiery rain over the terrified soldiers. Like an unstoppable force it devastated the dwindling troops, leaving nothing but scorched debris in his wake. Finally the battle was over, the mission complete.

This saddened the great beast as he found himself always alone. His heart twisted with eternal anger, pain and the piercing loneliness that filled the void in his heart.

As the great machine blasted off, the pilot sighed. The fighting held no meaning anymore. All he did was eat, sleep and destroy what he was told. He hardly talked to anyone, even his fellow pilots. They left him alone because they thought it was what he wanted. But it wasn't. He wanted to be with them, talk to them, laugh but like a fool he kept himself aloof. Away from them, from friendship, from love.

It was just like his marriage, as political as it may have been, Mei ran had held his heart in a vice just the same. Though they quarreled and fought, she was still in his heart. His pride and arrogance in youth had deprived him of what time they had together and when she died he was inconsolable. His heart hurt, the emptiness inside eating away a little everyday. 

One day the great dragon was flying over the countryside when he spotted a fallen angel lying in a clearing. His first thoughts were to pass it by or devour it but as he saw the delicate creature shiver from the cold he took pity. 

He was steering Shenlong towards the thick forest enclave where he harbored his mammoth machine when he spotted a broken sickle blade from the gundam Sand rock. Upon further investigation he found the damaged gundam prone near the base of a tall cliff. He carefully landed his gundam as close as possible to the other and vaulted out of the cockpit onto Sandrock. Quatre lay unconscious in his machine, blood from a small gash in the temple running down his face. Wufei gently raised that blonde out of the harness and jumped down to the forest floor where he lay the boy on the soft grass. 

With his heated breath he made a great fire to keep the angel warm. With his terrible claws he dug a water hole from which the angel could drink. And with his mighty wings he sheltered the exquisite creature from the cold and biting wind.

With the first aid kit he always kept in Shenlong he patched up Quatre's wounds, soothing the pain with some Chinese salve that he learned how to make from a healer back on the colony. Twilight was slowly creeping in from over the mountains. It was going to be night soon and with nightfall came the chilly wind. He gathered twigs and leaves from around the camp and built a fire to keep them warm. From his gundam he retrieved a flask of water, some rations and the thick blanket he kept for sleeping when he spent the night in the mobile suit. 

He lay next to Quatre, keeping the boy close to the warmth of the fire and wrapped the blanket around them both. An aching loss filled his chest as the beautiful blonde snuggled closer to him instinctively. He wrapped his arms around the slim frame, breathing in the boy's scent. Blonde hair tickled his nose and lips as the boy slipped his head into the warm crook of Wufei's neck.

To feel a warm body against his in such an intimate embrace was bittersweet for the Chinese teen, so close to something so beautiful and pure, yet so far out of reach. He knew that Quatre was in love with Trowa Barton and that he couldn't hold a candle against the Heavyarms pilot for the blonde's affection. He sighed and closed his eyes tight to stop the tears that were threatening to come.

All night he kept vigil over the heavenly visitor. In the morning the little angel awoke. He was warm and safe. There was a healthy fire nearby, a water hole from which to drink, for he was very thirsty and a warm body next to his, keeping him warm. 

As the first rays of the dawn's light shone over the two gundams, Quatre awoke. He felt comforting warmth and settled back into it happily. He listened in silence to the heart beating steadily in the chest below his cheek. The last thing he remembered was fighting off his Oz pursuers and crashing as soon as he had gotten out of their sight. He opened his eyes; an olive skinned muscular torso in a black tank top lay just under his fingertips. 

The familiar weight of an arm pressed against his back. He looked up at the serene face, relaxed in slumber. It was Wufei who had saved him. Velvet eyes fluttered open to catch his own and he smiled into them.

Vagulan slowly backed away, expecting to see fear, anger or even disgust in the beautiful angel's eyes. But instead he found, love. The pure love that only angels can give and it warmed his heart. 

Wufei awoke to smiling blue eyes. Quatre was awake. Reluctantly he disentangled himself from their precarious sleeping positions and went to retrieve the flask of water, missing the flash of disappointment of the blonde's face. Slowly and wordlessly he helped the boy to sit up and drink, his throat choked with overwhelming emotion. The sense of loss that came with the morning was harsh and merciless. Quatre watched as he packed the camp things together, checking and over checking everything in order to keep himself busy.

"Wufei" Quatre spoke and he froze.

He turned to face the Sandrock pilot slowly and gasped at the emotion that shone clearly in the boy's beautiful eyes. Quatre stood slowly and walked toward him, his mere movements seemed so graceful. 

The angel lay his tiny hand against the mighty dragon and began to sing, sing with joy, with thanks and with love. 

The Chinese boy shuddered helplessly as the blonde lay a gentle hand against his chest. He knew that the heavy beating of his heart could be felt through Quatre's delicate fingertips. 

"Wufei" the blonde whispered as he drew his face closer to the ebony haired pilot.

Wufei closed his eyes as Quatre's kiss dissolved his world. The blonde slipped his tender arms around Wufei's neck to tighten the embrace. With one swift movement the Chinese boy swept his strong arms around the slim beauty and lifted him off the ground with a deep, demanding kiss. Blood rushed in his ears as Quatre's soft moaning danced on his eardrums like sweet music.

The terrible dragon's heart warmed over and with a swoop of his mighty wings he took to the air with the angel on his back. Dancing in the sky with a loud cry of joy.

When they finally broke the kiss he looked deep into Quatre's eyes for any doubt. He wanted this for so long that he could bear rejection now. What he saw was pure love and affection from the blonde pilot. He drowned in blue heaven as the petit blonde leaned in for another kiss. Whatever doubt he harbored flew away as soft tender lips caressed his mouth.

The taste was so sweet he thought he could never get enough. For the first time in his short life Wufei was truly happy. He let out a whoop of joy and swung the laughing Quatre around. His heart was full, full of love and hope. He looked down into windows of cloudless sky and knew that it was going to be forever.

Happily ever after they stayed together, the mighty dragon and the beautiful angel.

 

 

========================================================

 

After two days of repairs and recovery Wufei and Quatre took off toward the safehouse where the other pilots waited. As Wufei veered his gundam to the left to follow Sandrock's lead he thought about the last couple of days. For two blessed days he had forgotten about the war, forgotten about the fighting, about the injustice. All he could see was Quatre.

They would sleep by the fire, cuddled together in a blanket. They laughed and talked like two normal sixteen year olds would. They would work in comfortable silence as they patched Sandrock up enough to fly it back to the hanger. He sighed as he fired the thrusters. Two days of happiness that he would treasure the rest of his life. For back at the safe house stood the war and worst than that... at the safehouse stood Trowa Barton. He didn't know how Trowa stood with Quatre but he would soon find out. 

During the time they spent together they had avoided the subject altogether but he already knew what was going to happen. Quatre would run into the tall pilot's arms the moment they set down and he would be left holding a broken heart in his hands.He viciously wiped away the hot tears that were blurring his vision. What did he expect, the blonde hadn't said a word since breakfast, it was clear what he felt. He had needed someone and Wufei just happened to be there. It happened all the time. Heero needed Duo but he didn't know if he loved him, just that he needed him. 

The safehouse was in sight. Dear Nataku, keep me strong. Wufei prayed. He didn't know if he could put back on his aloof mask now that he had known love again. It was too painful to wear. He took deep breaths and maneuvered the mammoth machine into the hanger. The others were all waiting for them. Through the vidscreen he watched Quatre wave to Duo who stood with an arm loosely hung around Heero's shoulder. Heero nodded to the blonde who, as Wufei expected he would, hugged Trowa warmly. 

The actual action of it still painful even though he had known it was coming. The tears bit at the back of his eyes. He didn't feel anger at Quatre, he could never be angry with someone so perfect. No... he was angry with himself for seeing more that what was really there. With a flare of courage and self-rage he jumped down from his gundam and stormed straight to his room with a scowl, totally ignoring Duo calls or Quatre's concerned expression. 

He locked the door and leaned against it weakly, the tears he had been fighting winning out and running freely down his olive skinned cheeks.With a heavy sob he slid down the door to collapse onto the varnished wood floor. As the heartache racked his frame he dragged himself to the bed, crying into the mattress to muffle the noise and when he was too tired to cry anymore, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

That night he awoke groggily to a soft knocking. Quatre called through the thick wooden door. The Chinese boy ignored it; he wasn't in the mood to see anyone, most of all Quatre. The knocking stopped and was followed by a loud click. Wufei turned, Quatre had unlocked the door and now stood staring at him.

"How dare you!" Wufei growled, standing. 

Quatre held up a bunch of keys. "There were master keys in the kitchen, I had to talk to you."

"Oh I see" Wufei shrugged. "You finally want to talk so I have to listen. Don't you know that first thing about privacy?"

"Wufei" that clear tenor shut down his forthcoming tirade.

He stared at the boy who held his heart in silence. Quatre advanced and he backed away step for step. When the blonde put his hand on Wufei's shoulder and he shrugged it off. Quatre looked hurt but Wufei didn't care, he was the one with the broken heart here.

"Did the past few days mean nothing to you?" Quatre whispered.

"Mean nothing to me?" Wufei shouted, frightening the petit blonde. "Who are you too even ask me that?"

"W... what do you mean Wu?" the boy asked.

Just then Trowa stuck his head in the door."Is everything ok?"

Wufei's rage escalated."What do I mean? Why don't you ask Trowa what I mean... he's the one you love isn't he? Was I just some kind of fling to you?" he screamed, his voice breaking with emotion.

Quatre's eyes teared up. "Wufei ... I..." he began, but Wufei didn't want to hear it.

"Get out" he ordered, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW"

In a fine fury he shoved the both of them out of his room and slammed the door in their shocked faces. Quickly he pushed the dresser across the floor, blocking the doorway from further intruders with keys. When he threw himself onto the bed; his fury was gone, leaving the empty hole that once was his heart.His world was breaking and he didn't have the strength to put up any kind of a strong front. 

He wondered if he was being punished, he was already burdened with his past, with the war and now the only place that had been protected was destroyed. How could he have let Quatre in too such an armored place like that? How could he have been so foolish? He ignored the banging on his door, the shouts of his fellow teammates as they tried to get him to come out. He didn't want to be with anyone right now. He hoped the door would hold. It wouldn't for long... he knew it

.Nataku I have failed you, he sighed; hugging the tear soaked pillow. The banging had stopped, he was glad. Hopefully they would leave him alone forever so he could pine away or die in battle somewhere in a blaze of glory. He waited an hour before pushing the dresser away. If he was lucky he could slip out unnoticed. No such luck was his though. Quatre stood like a sentry outside his door. Their eyes caught and he could only stare at the boy. Quatre's eyes were red and his face pale. Wufei almost cried at the pain in his eyes.

"Oh Quatre" he sighed, drawing the gentle boy into this arms. "I'm sorry" he whispered into his blonde hair.

Quatre almost melted into him, wrapping his slender arms tightly around Wufei's torso. 

"You were never a fling to me Wufei... I love you so much." Quatre said into the boy's shoulder.

The Chinese boy stiffened but Quatre refused to let go. He looked up into pained and confused velvet eyes.

"How can you?" Wufei asked, "What about Trowa?"

"I love Trowa too" the blonde replied. 

Wufei pulled away as if stung. Quatre clung to his arms.

"Wait... listen... I love him yes... but like a close friend... a brother... not as a lover."

"But you two were inseparable... I thought..." Wufei struggled.

"I was going through a rough time Wu... and Tro-chan helped me. It was a personal thing, only he and I knew. I could tell you Wu and I'm sorry. But I love you, I've felt for you for so long ... I ... " he buried his face in Wufei's shoulder. "I was always too afraid to tell you. But these last few days have been like heaven to me my love, I just didn't want anything to spoil them."

He was crying now and Wufei gathered him into his arms and guided him toward the bed. They sat and Wufei rocked him gently as he sobbed. His mind was racing. He loved him as a brother? Not a lover? Quatre loves me... is this a dream? 

He tilted the blonde's face up to his and kissed those trembling lips. Quatre moaned on contact and leaned in to deepen the kiss. He slid his arms up to wrap them around Wufei's neck and pushed him back unto the bed. Wufei could hardly breathe as the blonde feathered kisses all over his face. Wufei caressed his back as they moved against each other on the bed. Wufei paused, was Quatre sure about this?The Sandrock pilot smiled and kissed the Chinese deep, answering all questions. 

Smiling like an elf he slid his hands under Wufei's T-shirt, running them up and down the boy's muscular chest. With his thumbs he teased the nipples, watching as Wufei gasped from the sensation.Wufei arched off the bed and the blonde slid the jersey over his head, leaving his arms tangled in the cloth. He attacked the rigid nubs one by one as Wufei writhed below him. 

With another mind-blowing kiss Quatre unbuckled Wufei's pants, slipping one hand down into his groin. Wufei shuddered. This was going to fast. If Quatre wasn't careful he was going to come any minute.He moaned his protest into Quatre's mouth as the blonde explored the back of his throat. Quatre's hand was working overtime now as he pumped Wufei ruthlessly. Wufei arched and bucked under the sweet torture only to cry out as Quatre took his hand away.

"Not yet baby" Quatre whispered huskily.

Wufei could only watch as Quatre got to his knees and undressed slowly. His slim frame was toned and supple under the many layers of clothing he wore. Wufei hissed with anticipation as the blonde unbuckled his pants. He was georgeous. Quatre then did quick work of the chines boy's clothing leaving only the jersey that trapped the boys hands above his head.Wufei groaned as Quatre's tongue traveled the length of his penis only to gasp in shock as the boy took him into his warm mouth. He trembled as Quatre sucked gently on the flesh, darting his tongue in and out of the small slit at the tip. 

His vision blurred as Quatre brought him so close to the edge only to pull away at the last minute.Wufei protested but Quatre silenced him with another kiss. 

"I want to be inside of you Wu"

Obediently Wufei spread his legs in anticipation. He didn't know what to really expect but he trusted the blonde. Quatre bit his lips at the sight of Wufei below him in offering. With out warning he delved down, nipping and licking at the tender flesh of Wufei's inner thigh. Wufei whimpered as he inched his way up to the groin where he took one if the balls into his mouth.

"Please Quatre" Wufei begged, this was driving him crazy.

Quatre finally nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small tube of lubricant. Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"You don't how long I've wanted this Wufei" he grinned sexily.

He squirted some onto his fingers and slid one into Wufei. The Chinese boy arched as the digit stretched him. Quatre added a second finger. Wufei hissed but wanted more just the same. In came the third and Wufei felt as if his world was going to explode.He thrashed his head from side to side, his ebony locks slicked to his face and neck from all the sweat. 

With one fluid moment Quatre thrust in and up, lifting Wufei off the bed with a cry. Wufei whimpered as the hot throbbing flesh split him in two. The pain soon faded as Quatre began to move inside of him. The friction of his penis trapped between their two sweat-slicked bodies and Quatre's steady pace had Wufei rocketing toward oblivion. He moaned every time Quatre buried himself deep within his tight warmth. 

Unable to speak he mouthed his plea to the blonde. Quatre delivered a few more good slow strokes then, with an electrifying kiss; he slammed into Wufei without mercy. Wufei shouted into Quatre's mouth as his world exploded into a million glittering shards of coloured glass. Quatre thrusted a few more times before surrendering violently, deep inside of Wufei's tightness. He collapsed unto Wufei bonelessly, stars bursting in his eyes. 

Wufei shuddered; his heart was racing as the blood rushed in his ears. He closed his eyes and listened to Quatre's heavy breathing. Languidly he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, smiling weakly. That had been incredible. He had never known that one could feel this way. He had never consummated his own marriage so he hadn't really known what to expect. He was glad that Quatre was the one he gave himself too, he loved him so much.

"Wo ai ni Quatre" he whispered. 

The blonde looked up tired but happy. He winked and kissed Wufei gently.

"I love you too Wufei" he replied.

With those words he withdrew for Wufei gently and lay next to him, his head resting on Wufei's shoulder. The Chinese boy sighed and snuggled closer to the blonde. As Quatre's breathing evened out he looked out of the window where the crescent moon shone in the starry sky. 

"Forever after Quatre " he swore, "We'll be together ever after."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> way back fic
> 
>  
> 
> Note:  
> This is my very fisrt song fic and also my feeble attempt at humour. The song is Shanya Twain's 'That don't impress me much.'  
> I do not own Gundam Wing or the song...this is for pure entetainment. So enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Major OCCness, weirdness and bad humour
> 
>  
> 
> That don't impress me much!
> 
> By Quicksylver

Ow!

Uh huh yeah yeah!

Duo is sitting in the kitchen, eating his Lucky Charms, thinking about getting a boyfriend. He mulls over the possibilities as he chomps on a red balloon. Who...who will it be? First up...Heero

* room swirls as Duo shifts into flashback mode *

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart

Heero and Duo are arguing about an upcoming mission. Heero has everything planned out (as usual) to the last detail. Duo has some ideas but can't get a word in edgewise...for once.

But you've got being right down to an art

Suddenly Heero pulls full schematics out from WHO KNOWS WHERE and spreads them out for Duo to see. They show everything...even what the boys are supposed to say...even the exact style that Duo should wear his braid for optimal efficiency.

You think you're a genius- you drive me up the wall

Duo pulls at his hair in frustration. What happens if the shit hits the fan? Heero glares and pulls out even more schematics of every contingency plan possible...and that's alot! 

You're a regular original know it all

He dumps them on the table where they reach eye level. In his usual monotone he tells Duo to memorize all of them for the mission. Duo's eyes bug out at the Mount Fuji sized mound of paper.

Ranting and raving ensue.

Oh oh you think you're something special  
Oh oh you think you're something else

Okay...so you're a rocket scientist

Duo throws up his arms in exasperation and leaves the room mumbling about tight spandex cutting off circulation to the brain.

That don't impress me much

*flashback ends* (more swirling)

Duo shakes his head, shuddering.

So you've got the brains but have you got the touch?

Soldier Boy?...Nah!

Now don't get me wrong- yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night.

Somehow Heero does not seem like the snuggly bear type.

That don't impress me much

Duo pours himself another bowl, man hunting sure builds an appetite.

Next up...Trowa! hmmm...

* flashback * even more swirling but know with the voice over and music from the Twilight Zone in the background. 

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket

Duo passes Trowa's open door and sees the Heavyarms pilot posing in front of his full length mirror making little pouty faces. Duo blinks, shakes his head and for the rest of the day, watches Trowa warily.

Or a comb up his sleeve just in case

Trowa is using the monitor in Heavyarms to fluff his bang. he catches Duo gaping from the cockpit of Shinigami and sweatdrops daintily, closing the hatch with a huff.

And all that extra whole gel in your hair oughtta lock it

Trowa has Rasid lugging a HUGE ( I'm talking MEGA JUMBO, get it only from the local manufacturer and be sure to bring your own forklift when you're coming ) tub of hair gel. The big man is about to collapse under the strain but they finally get it up to Trowa's room using 27 of the Maguanacs and some help from Sandrock. (who just happened to be passing by at the time o_^ ? )

Cause heaven forbid- it should fall out of place.

Trowa is his expressionless self as Catherine does her knife throwing act. All of a sudden he lets out an ear piercing shriek - one of Catherine's knives has pinned his bang to the Bull's eye. Everyone (including the animals) sweatdrops as he carefully tries to dislodge the blade, whimpering about how much of an effort it is to maintain a hair style like this.

 

Oh oh you think you're something special  
Oh oh you think you're something else

Okay ...so you're Brad Pitt

Trowa vogues for the camera

That don't impress me much

* flashback ends * again the swirling.

Duo pounds his head with the palms of his hands. Man! this is giving me a migraine.

So you've got the looks but have you got the touch

Image of Trowa hugging himself with a satisfied grin on his face...enough to give you the heebie geebies

Now don't get me wrong- yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night.

Trowa in bed snuggling a hand mirror...something better when not witnessed

That don't impress me much

Duo begins to munch on dry cereal...all the milk is done. He scratches Trowa off his mental list.

Next up ...Wufei...Oh my...

* flashback starts up again * some more swir...will you cut with the *@$%$^*(^ swirling already !! Do you want me to hurl my cereal or something? All the technology in this (*&$R$)*E^$# world and you can't even come up with a better *^%#!^%&^ effect?

 

Quicksylver voice over: Sigh...will fading work?

Yeah! fading's good.

*FLASH BACK- thank you very nuch Mr. Picky Gundam Pilot Man! >_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> way back fic
> 
> three song fic arc smooshed into one
> 
> warnings and stuff in front of each one.

Ex-Factor  
By Quicksylver  
Song: Ex-Factor sung by Lauren Hill on her album The Miseducation of Lauren Hill (1998)  
Standard Disclaimers apply. Warnings: Angst, violence, yaoi.

It could all be so simple  
But you'd rather make it hard.

Duo is sitting alone near the window of the cheap apartment he and Heero share. The flashing neon sign from across the street is the only light in the dark and sparsely furnished apartment. It is raining heavily but Duo does not seem to care. His eyes are dry and bloody from crying, Heero has left again?out into the blinding rain

Loving you is like a battle

[Flashback]He and Heero are arguing again, their voices rising with every insult, every accusation. It is hard to believe that they are in love. They scream at each other, oblivious to the complaints of the other tenants. Heero is furious, murder in his eyes, but Duo doesn't seem to care. He to tired and frustrated to care anymore.  
[End flashback]

And we both end up with scars.

Duo gingerly touches his busted lip. One of the many injuries inflicted by an angry Heero. He gets up and walks to the bathroom mirror. The harsh light showing his bruises in worse light. His eyes have dark circles and are swollen with lack of sleep. His skin is pale and dark clothes cover his blue black marks and recent weight loss.

Tell me who do I have to be  
To get some reciprocity

He overhears Heero on the phone with Relena. His is begging her to take him back but she won't. She does not love him, it was just a crush. She is ruler now and does not need a boy killer at her side. Heero slams down the phone, cracking the receiver. He is caught between anger and despair. He starts to laugh, that maniacal laugh that Duo used to hear on the battlefield. It frightens him.

No one loves you more than me  
And no one ever will

Duo tries to comfort Heero, who pushes him away roughly. Like a robot Duo goes back, offering his love again and again. His violet eyes full of love mixed with sorrow.

Is this just a silly game?  
That forces you to act this way.

Heero explodes, pinning Duo against the wall in a fit of anger. His callous hands bruise Duo 's pale skin and Duo flinches away, terrified. But Heero does not hit him as expected, but kisses him. On his face, his neck his chest through the open shirt. He leads him to their old bed and undresses them both.

Forces you to scream my name.

Heero is rough, hurting Duo in his desperate attempt for satisfaction. Duo bites his lips, enduring the pain but for the pleasure that comes in the end. When it is time Duo comes trembling against his lover, Heero thrusts, his pace frantic. Then he erupts, Duo 's name escaping his lips in a harsh bark.

Then pretend that you can't stay

Heero gets up and dresses quickly, ruffling through the drawer for the rent money. He shoves it in his pocket and walks out with out a word or backward glance. 

Tell me who do I have to be  
To get some reciprocity

Duo lays alone and naked in the dirty bed. He hugs the pillow tight, trying to pretend that it's Heero. He promises himself not to cry. Another promise he can't keep.

No one loves you more than me  
And no one ever will

Duo sobs into the pillow. When will Heero understand?

No matter how I think we grow  
You always seem to let me know

Duo wants to go to a movie with Heero. For once Heero agrees. Duo is ecstatic. Heero lets him hold hands, he buys popcorn and candy. Just before they go in Heero spots Relena, she is getting out of her limo and entering the hotel opposite the cinema. Heero darts off to see her, abandoning Duo .

It ain't workin, it ain't workin.

That was the reason he agreed to come. Duo lets the popcorn fall, no longer interested in the movie. He hails a cab and goes back to the apartment. Heero does not return for three days.

And when I try to walk away  
You'd hurt yourself to make me stay.

Duo packs his things, determined to leave. But Heero bursts in, dead drunk and half concious. He collapses onto the couch begging for help. Duo sighs, and starts to unpack. He can't leave Heero like this. He just can't.[  
end flashback]

This is crazy, this is crazy

Duo goes into the bed room and takes out his douffel bag. He packs away his clothes, determined this time to leave...no matter what. He puts on his old priest outfit...shinigami walks again. 

I keep letting you back in.  
How can I explain myself?

Duo shakes his head, he was such a fool. This love was killing him, draining him dry. Like an idiot he would sacrifice himself to Heero would step on his brittle heart. It was too much hurt. Before, during and now after the war he still hurt so much inside.

As painful as this thing has been  
I just can't be with no one else.

He stands at the door, his resolve dissipating. He still loved Heero but if he stayed he would surely die. He looked around the old place, grey and mouldy, illuminated by flashes of red neon. 

See I know what we have to do  
You let go and I let go too

Duo steps out into the pouring rain, soaking him to the skin. His upturned face is washed clean, his soul is washed in the downpour. No more hurt, he breaks his chains.

Cause no one's hurt me more than you  
And no on ever will

He hails a cab and jumps in, telling the cabby to wait. He looks up at the old building once more. As he leans forward to tell the driver his destination he sees Heero in the rearview mirror.Heero is standing across the street in the heavy rain. He is watching Duo go. Duo turns to look but Heero is gone.

Care for me, care for me...I know you care for me  
There for me, there for me...said you'd be there for me

Duo begins to cry in the backseat of the cab. He tells himself that this is best.

Cry for me, cry for me...you said you'd die for me  
Give to me, give to me...why won't you live for me

?Heero is gone, he has to let go of the past or it will drag him down. Heero is too lost and Duo is not strong enough to find him. there was nothing more he could do. He tells the cabby to go to the airport with dry eyes.

Where were you...when I needed you?

The car rocks gently, the rain drumming on the roof of the cab. Duo sees the city pass in a blur. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his crucifix. Slowly, ceremoniously he puts it on. And with it comes hope.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

When it hurts so bad  
By Quicksylver  
Song: 'When it hurts so bad' sung by Lauren Hill on her album The Miseducation of Lauren Hill (1998)  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
Warnings: Angst,yaoi.

 

When it hurts so bad, why does it feel so good?  
When it hurts so bad, why does it feel so good?

Duo is in the airport, his plane has just landed and now he sits in the terminal, unsure of what to do now. He had bought the cheapest ticket he could, not caring where it went. Only that it took him away from Heero. Just thinking of him made him want to cry.

I loved real real hard once but the love wasn't returned  
Found out the man I'd die for, he wasn't even concerned.

Memories cut like barbs as surge of guilt overwhelmed him. He clutched at his bag and ran from the airport into the brisk fall air. He breathed deeply, gasping for breath. He was alone again..he had left Heero.

I tried and I tried and I tried to keep him in my life  
I cried and I cried and I cried but I couldn't make it right

He had tried so hard to please Heero, sacrificed so much for live. And in return what he got was pain and anguish.

But if you've ever been in love, then you'd understand.

Yet he kept going back for more, anything from Heero was good enough.

What you want might make you cry, what you need might pass you by  
If you don't catch it, if you don't catch it.  
And what you need ironically, will turn out what you want to be   
If you just let it, if you just let it.

Duo walked, he just walked. His mind was in turmoil, he was so unsure. He sees a church up ahead and stops. Should he go in? He does. The church is small but very beautiful. The bright light of the sun shone through the stained glass, the colours dancing over the wooden pews. He sits on a pew in the back and bows his head

See, I thought this feeling, it was all that I had  
But how could this be love?, and make me feel so bad.

He shakes his head, watching the people wafting in and out of the church. It was time to start over...but where? He couldn't let his regrets hinder him. What existed between him and Heero was not love...love doesn't take such high tolls.

Gave up my power, I existed for you  
But whosoever knew, the voodoo you do.

He had given everything he could give and love still demanded more. His heart was tired. So many times he had lost what he loved, his heart was too tattered to mend. Everyone he loved was gone.

And if you've ever been in love you'd understand.

Yet he kept on loving, kept on smiling... hoping for love someday. Hoping it would come and save him. if he gave up now he would surely die.

What you want might make you cry, what you need might pass you by  
If you don't catch it, if you don't catch it.  
And what you need ironically, will turn out what you want to be   
If you just let it, if you just let it.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was the priest. He smiled... reminding Duo of Father Maxwell. It was too much. Duo burst into tears, his body racked with sobs. Gently the priest held him, rocking him like a baby. He let the tears flow, so much pain cooped up inside flowed out like a broken dam.

When it hurts so bad, why does it feel so good?  
When it hurts so bad, why does it feel so good?

His chest hurt but his soul was light. He had cried away the heaviness of his heart. he relaxed into the strong arms, too drained to be strong, to be cocky or cynical. He had found solace in the house of the lord. He fingered the small crucifix. He was safe now and he was finally free.

When it hurts so bad, why does it feel so good?  
When it hurts so bad, why does it feel so good?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I used to love him  
By Quicksylver  
Song: 'I used to love him' sung by Lauren Hill (f/ Mary J Blige) on her album The Miseducation of Lauren Hill (1998)  
Standard Disclaimers apply.   
Warnings: Angst, yaoi.

 

As I looked at what I've done, the type of life that I've lived  
How many things I pray the father will forgive.

Duo stands at the church door looking out at the Sunday school children play. It has been a year since he left that night. A lot has happened since then. He has become a teacher at the church sponsored pre-school. Working with children has been a healing experience for him, His sordid past behind him now. The priest, Father Michael, had listened as he told of his past, understanding and giving comfort. He had invited Duo to stay until he could get back on his feet.

One situation involved a young man, he was the ocean and I was the sand  
He stole my heart like a thief in the nightDulled my senses and blurred my sight.

He thought on Heero, his name no longer a source of sorrow but pity. He had been so infatuated, he knew now that what he had felt wasn't love. True love didn't hurt like that. He had been so blind then.

I used to love him but now I don't  
I used to love him but now I don't

He knew love now, from the children in the school... from his new friends... from his old ones. He had been in contact with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei during the year and would write them often.

I chose the road of passion and pain  
Sacrificed too much and waited in vain.  
Gave up my power, ceased being queen  
Addicted to love like the drug of a fiend

He had wanted 'love' so badly during and after the war. He had grabbed at anything that felt like he thought love should feel. He was in love with being in love. It sent him on an endless search. Right to Heero...and to pain.

Torn and abused, wasted and used  
Reached the crossroad, which path would I choose.  
Stuck and frustrated I waited debated  
For something to happen that just wasn't fated.

He had caught by guilt and fear... the fear of losing his 'love'. He waited for Heero, hoping for a fairytale. But it was never to come.

Thought what I wanted was something I needed,  
When mama said no I just should have heeded  
Misled I bled till the poison was gone.  
And out of the darkness came the sweet dawn.

He had wanted to believe so much that he saw feeling where there was none. He was in utter despair when he had fled. He had hit rock bottom. But through all the darkness the church had saved him. Had loved him without sacrifice, without pain. For that he was grateful.

I used to love him but now I don't  
I used to love him but now I don't

Duo walked into the church, savouring each painting, each statue that decorated the building. How welcoming it was. He had found solace in the Lord once more.

Father you saved me, you showed me that life  
Was much more than being some foolish man's wife.  
Greater than planets, deeper than oceans  
My soul was weary but now it's replenished  
Content because that part of my life is finished.

Duo smiled, a genuine smile, as he turned and looked to the altar. He had learned so much from here. His heart was so light he could cry from joy. He had never thought that it would be possible. Being so happy one would cry. He was no longer Shinigami... that part of him had been washed away. He was like a child again... learning to live as he should have. As they all should have.

I see him sometimes and the look in his eye  
Is one of a man who's lost treasures untold

He thought back to when he last saw Heero. Quatre had staged a reunion at his estate. It was good to be together again. Heero had not come but Duo had seen him, looking at them all from a distance. He was thin and haggard from lack of self-care. He had deteriorated into just a shell of himself. He had seen in the news that Relena had gotten married earlier in the year and that Heero had been arrested for trying to stop the wedding. 

But my heart is gold; I took back my soul  
And totally let my creator control, what was his to begin with

The old Duo would have gone to him, but all he could do was feel sorry for the man. He kept silent, not letting the others know what he saw. He knew that Heero would not want them to know. He understood.

I used to love him but now I don't  
I used to love him but now I don't

Duo turned from the altar and walked down the aisle... toward the laughter ...toward the light...toward the hope of a new day. Duo was finally home.


	12. Chapter 12

This is my first Dark Fic horror attempt and I'm going to go all out on this one...  
so if your under 18 or you don't like Yaoi and you ignored my last warning, here's another:   
THIS IS NOT FOR YOU!

The Darkness among us

by Quicksylver

Standard Disclaimers apply. Warnings: You name it... this story will probably have it.  
following parts might be a little slow in coming so bear with me.

Unauthorised Posting is strictly Prohibited!

 

Prologue

 

It blinked slowly in the night air, running its slick tongue over the jagged yellow teeth that lined its long jaw. It shifted slightly, the sharp black talons gripping at the crumbly ledge on which it was perched. The alley below was deserted and smelled of garbage and urine. It sniffed, tilting its head to one side. Time had passed since it had last smelt it... human presence. The heady aroma of sweat and blood that aroused the ravenous hunger deep with in. 

It looked up at the moon. Full and pregnant wrapped in midnight velvet. Mother Moon, it hissed, the long smooth spikes on its back raising to stand erect as it reveled in the silver orb's glow. It was time for the feasting now, there was only so much time. Matte black eyes scanned the streets below for candidate suitable for sanctuary. Too much exposure to human air, though revitalizing, was dangerous. 

A soft sound caught on its ears and it froze, listening. It was the sweet and sorrowful song of the soul, ripe and ready for death. Gripping the walls it climbed down, following the wispy melody. It stopped at a window half blocked by dingy, torn curtains. The one it wanted was in there, calling. 

There were two humans in the room. One was big and strong with sweat. The muscles that covered his dark wet body rippled as he moved. It licked at its lips. This one was beautiful in his profound maleness, like the gladiators of old. He would be the first, it decided. 

It looked at the other; this was the one, the chosen. The human was young, his soft and nubile body was pale against the hard darkness of the other. The chosen lay on his stomach spread-eagled while the larger rode him. As it watched the chosen whimpered and mewed as each thrust threatened to split him in half. His long silken hair lay scattered on the dirty bed, tangled and caked with blood and dried semen. 

As the larger increased his pace the chosen winced, biting back the cries of pain. Slowly it climbed down the wall, in full view of the chosen. The boy froze, his violet eyes wide and terrified. He tried to raise himself, struggling as the still unaware man held him down with a grunt. The chosen sobbed softly, staring at the window. 

It hissed softly, showing teeth as it stared into the eyes of the beautiful boy. As if transfixed, the chosen lay still, his eyes locked with the unnatural voyeur. Just then, with a harsh cry, the big human released his seed in spurts of hot liquid into the young body of the chosen. It licked its jagged maw once more as it watched the huge torso spasm.

Sleep now, it commanded the chosen silently and the boy nodded slightly before immediately falling into dreamless slumber. As the big man breathed deeply, still dazed; it crept into the room like a shadow. Savage hunger rang through its brain as it coiled for the pounce. 

Yes... this one will be the first, it hissed; eyes cloudy with desire, the time of the soul feast has begun.

 

 

That's It for now... will try to post more soon.


End file.
